


Тонкая грань

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Безумие может оказаться заразным.





	Тонкая грань

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.

* * *  
  
Валентин осознавал, насколько странно он, наверно, выглядит со стороны. Возможно, даже глупо. Возможно, даже слишком.  
  
Это его внезапное предложение жить вместе — так проще заметить малейшие изменения; столько внимания шейным платкам — проверить, нет ли где синяка; вся эта забота – пожалуй, излишне навязчивая, хотя Арно не сказал ни слова. Эти вечерние разговоры за бокалом вина на непринужденные темы – прислушаться, разглядеть, понять, не устал ли в разведке… И нелепое знание, что по-другому он все равно не сможет.  
  
Не теперь, когда Арно чудом вернулся из плена. Не теперь, когда стало ясно, что именно будет значить потерять его. Валентин одергивал себя, сдерживался, но желание постоянно быть рядом и контролировать, не дать исчезнуть, не дать чему-либо случиться пересиливало. Иногда, если получалось, ночью он стоял у двери Арно, незаметно, почти не дыша, и прислушивался к тишине внутри. Иногда он приоткрывал дверь и вглядывался в густую темноту, убеждаясь в том, что Арно спокойно спит, а потом неслышно возвращался в свою комнату и только тогда позволял себе несколько часов чуткого сна.  
  
На самом деле Валентин, пожалуй, был рад тому, что Арно ни о чем не задумывался, не догадывался и не замечал странностей в поведении своего полковника. Арно думал о войне, о дриксах, о братьях-маршалах и о том, что нужно сделать в первую очередь для Талига и текущей кампании. И правильно. Больше всего Валентин боялся, что его болезненную привычку контролировать и наблюдать заметят. О том, что будет тогда, он предпочитал не думать, потому что Арно слишком любил свободу, чтобы подчиняться требованиям и запретам.  
  
Но еще больше Валентин боялся, что рано или поздно его увлечение Арно перейдет ту грань, которая еще держит происходящее в рамках приличий, и перерастет в безумие — фамильное безумие, которое он мог унаследовать от Габриэлы.  
  
Впрочем, если он почувствует, что этот миг приближается, то он просто закончит жизнь  
  
(Арно)  
  
тем или иным способом — и тогда Арно  
  
(он)  
  
станет свободным.


End file.
